


Out of Jealousy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [594]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedScott and Kayo number 46, pretty please?!46. …out of envy or jealousy.





	Out of Jealousy

She had idly pictured her first kiss going a thousand different ways.  Perhaps it would be nervous and exciting, a mutual first shared by both of them.  Perhaps her first would take her breath away, a confident and experienced partner showing her the ropes.  Maybe it would be small and meaningful, or messy and fun, but the maybe always held for her so much possibility.

What she never pictured was Scott grabbing her by the shoulders and stealing it from her as a throwaway token in a game he’ll never win and had no right to even be playing.

He pulled back panting, his eyes already looking past her at the target of his unrequited affections.  Kayo didn’t need to look to know the pretty, snobby blonde wasn’t giving Scott the time of day, let alone seething with jealousy about who or what he was kissing.  No matter how hard Scott tried, she just didn’t care about him.

Kayo cared; the kiss was a double-blow.  She froze, just a second he didn’t notice, feeling the heat of another person evaporating off her lips.

Scott had time to blink, disappointed his latest strategy hadn’t worked, before Kayo balled her fist and hauled back.

The blonde noticed Scott go sprawling in the dust.  She laughed, and when Kayo glanced over, she gave her a tiny thumbs up, sisterly solidarity despite all that separated them.

Kayo nodded and turned back to Scott, who had the audacity to looked surprised.  “Never touch me, or any other woman, like that ever again.” 

She kept her held held high, floating on a flood of unshed tears, all the way home.


End file.
